kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Why is the Devil Still Seeking Evolution?
is the thirty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. This episode marks the debut of Deadheat Mach Moerl and Heart's Super Evolution State. This episode's broadcast was followed by the first installment of Kamen Rider Drive: Movie Roadshow Commemoration! 1 Minute Stories, produced to promote the movie Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future. Synopsis Drive and Heart have clashed and Heart got the upper hand. However, what he told Shinnosuke was completely unexpected. The true evil could be lying somewhere else. What will happen with this battle of destiny? Meanwhile, Medic has Cook quickly prepare the golden sauce. However, the Roidmude evades the Special Unit’s stakeout and flees with the sauce. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * /Cook Roidmude: * /Roidmude 090: * : Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Technic, Shift Wild, Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron, Shift Speed (once in Trailer-Hou) ***Tire Exchange: Rolling Gravity, Hooking Wrecker **'Type Used:' ***Type Technic, Type Technic Gravity, Type Wild, Type Wild Wrecker, Type Formula, Type Tridoron, Type Speed **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: Max Flare (Moerl) **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach, Deadheat Mach Moerl *'Tire Blending used in Type Tridoron:' **Kouji Genbar *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser Errors *Same in episodes 33, 34 and 43. During the battle with Cook Roidmude, when Drive reverts from Type Tridoron to Type Speed via the Trailer Big Impact, the Shift Speed car magically got on the Shift Brace, despite not seeing Drive take it out of the Trailer-Hou. *The Dead Heat standby sound in the Mach Driver is heard even before Go puts the Signal Bike/Shift Car in. *When Deadheat Mach activates his finisher, the 'Burst' part for the 'Full Throttle' sound is missing. **When Deadhat Mach Moerl activates his finisher, the 'Moerl' sound after the 'Full Throttle' sound is missing. *While as Deadheat Mach Moerl, Mach's driver strangely has Max Flare colored yellow instead of its usual orange. *When Mach is forced to revert back from Deadheat Mach Moerl to his normal Deadheat form, we don't see Mach put the Shift Dead Heat Car in his Mach Driver nor do we see him take the Max Flare Car out of the driver. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, . *'Viewership': 5.1% *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Riders: Drive, Mach, & Chaser **Shift Cars: Shift Formula, Shift Wild **Signal Bikes: Shift Dead Heat, Signal Chaser *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain, 004, Medic, 041/Reaper†, 045/Reaper†, Cook† **'Count at episode end:' 42 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question:'The Roidmudes want to dominate the human beings. *As of this episode, with the deaths of 041 and 045, all Roidmudes who have Core numbers in the 40s range are eliminated. *This is the first episode to feature Drive initiating a Tire Exchange since episode 32, which was the episode just before Type Tridoron's debut. **It also marks the first time Rolling Gravity is used in a Tire Exchange since its debut in episode 9. **It also marks the return of: ***Drive's Type Wild form since episode 29. ***Drive's Type Wild Wrecker form since episode 17. *All the transformation Shift Cars are used in this episode. **Even though Drive uses almost all of his forms in this episode, we see Drive's Type Dead Heat form in flashbacks of episodes 16 and 26. *This episode marks the first physical appearance of the evil version of Krim Steinbelt. He would later appear in the next episode. *This is the last time Drive uses Shift Speed in the Trailer-Hou. *This is the only time Drive changes from Type Technic Gravity to Type Wild **It is also the first time Drive changes into Type Tridoron from a different form (Type Formula). **It is also the first time Drive reverts from Type Tridoron to Type Speed. *Final appearance of Drive Type Wild Wrecker and Type Technic Gravity. **This also marks the last time Drive initiates a Tire Exchange in Type Wild. *This episode marks the last time Mach initiates a Tire Exchange. **It is also the only appearance of Deadheat Mach Moerl. DVD Releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 10 features episode 37-40: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste?, Why is the Devil Still Seeking Evolution?, When Will the Whirlwind Kidnapper Attack? and Why Are the Two Genius Scientists Having a Conflict? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 4 comes with 12 episodes. 91tkZdj9cyL. SL1500 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 4, DVD cover 916d-CZd+2L. SL1475 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 4, Blu-ray cover References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「悪魔はなぜ進化を求め続けるのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「悪魔はなぜ進化を求め続けるのか」